


Another Chance

by femkakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Third Year Akaashi, college bokuto, this is just so i can practice my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Akaashi doesn’t want to break his heart but there’s no way around it.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one-shot to practice my writing! hope you enjoy!

Akaashi looked out the window of the coffee shop, it was busy for a Monday afternoon but he didn’t mind. The noise of the other patrons made him forget what he was about to do. According to his last text Bokuto was running late from his history class and had arrived at the train station ten minutes ago. 

Akaashi had his homework out on the table but wasn’t paying attention to it. He had three more finals before he was done with his third year and the anxiety of leaving high school was starting to settle in. The lead of his pencil dug into his finger as he balanced it on the table. The pinch made him forget about the pinch in his stomach. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled and rested his head on top of his Modern Japanese book. “This is so stupid.” 

He should just leave. Pack his things and go.

There was probably a train leaving any minute and if he sprinted he could make it before Bokuto even saw—

“Hey hey hey Kaashi!” 

Akaashi froze, his shoulders tensed and he cursed into his book. Slowly he lifted his head up and turned to face his former senpai. Bokuto, of course, hadn’t changed, he was still tall and broad with a big smile on his face. Of course, it wasn’t like they didn’t stay in contact, they kept up with each other on social media and talked and texted at least three times a week. 

“Hi, Bokuto-san.” 

“Please Kaash, I’m begging you to drop the -san. We’re both about to be Uni students.” 

“Sorry,” Akaashi said his eyes dropping back down to the table. 

“Don’t apologize,” Bokuto rounded the table and sat across from Akaashi. Their knees bumped under the table and Akaashi scooted his chair back quickly, the legs to scratch against the ground and making a terrible sound. Bokuto raised a grey eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything, he just simply reached across the table for one of the mugs and the steaming teapot. 

“It’s your favorite,” Akaashi mumbled and closed his book and tucked it into his bag as Bokuto poured himself a cup. 

“So?” Bokuto asked after he blew the steam over the rim of the mug. “How are finals.” He took a small simple. 

Akaashi had forgotten how beautiful Bokuto was when he did simple things. His nose turned red from the steam and the edge of his lips turned up as the sweetness spread across his tongue. 

“Good, I’ve taken my Mathematics and English and all I have left is Modern Japanese, Chemistry and Public Speaking.” 

“I’m sure you’ll ace them all,” Bokuto said with a wink. 

“I’m really only worried about the Public Speaking final, I’m not that confident in my speech.” He scratched the back of his neck. “And I just know I’m going to get a note on my mumbling.” 

“All you have to do is take a big deep breath and speak from your heart,” Bokuto said pounding his fist on his chest. “If your speech is something you truly believe in it should be easy.” 

Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up and he thought to the speech that was saved on his laptop. He definitely believed in what he wrote, he just knew a lot of people didn’t. 

“How are your finals Bokuto-sa—Bokuto.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His golden eyes shimmered in the lowlight of the coffee shop and his lips slowly perked up into his famous smirk. 

“Who would have thought my name could roll so effortlessly from someone’s lips.” If Akaashi wasn’t red before he definitely was now.

“Bo—“ 

“I miss you Akaashi.” Bokuto said suddenly and reached a hand across the table and grabbed onto Akaashi’s. “God this year has been so hard.” 

“What—?” Akaashi was caught off guard. “But you always said that you had so many friends and—“ 

“I do I do.” He said, his eyes dropped to the table. “It just…” He paused, his hands squeezing Akaashi. “It’s just that they're not you.” 

His heart stopped and he pulled his hand from Bokuto’s. He couldn’t speak, his breath was barely coming out, and his heart was beating erratically. Did Bokuto have any idea what he was saying? Did Akaashi have any idea what he was hearing? 

“Like Kenji and Sero are great but…” His hand stayed in the same position as Akaashi’s was still in his. “You are my best friend and being away from you was so hard, it made me realize how dependent on you I am.” It was Bokuto’s turn to flush and scratch the back of his neck. 

Akaashi was still in shock, he knew Bokuto considered him to be a good friend but he never realized it went to this extent. “Bo…” 

“I want you to come to my Uni.” Bokuto blurted and his face automatically showed that he regretted it. “Sorry that sounds really selfish but I want to be with you again.” 

“Bokuto I’m already going to a University.” 

His face fell slightly but he didn’t let it show that much. “Well, that’s great! Where? Is it in Tokyo?” 

“No…it’s…” Akaashi felt his heart drop and he couldn’t say it. 

He couldn’t break Bokuto’s heart. 

Without saying anything he grabbed his bag from the ground and ran out of the coffee shop. His feet carried him as he pushed through the crowded street, not even bothering to throw an apology over his shoulder when he bumped into someone one. 

“AKAASHI!” He heard Bokuto yell his name but he didn’t stop. The train station was just a few blocks away and he picked up his pace. He knew very well Bokuto could catch up with him easily but he prayed that Bokuto would give up. 

“AKAASHI STOP!” Bokuto’s voice was desperate as he pushed his way through the crowd. “PLEASE STOP!” 

Tears slide down Akaashi cheek as he rounded the corner and the sign for the station came into view. 

“KEIJI STOP!” 

His feet stopped on their own and he head disobeyed his brain as he turned to look at Bokuto. 

Akaashi had seen hurt on his face before, like pain from losing an important match or the sadness of his last day of high school. This was a new level of hurt. Akaashi had thought by running away he could stop from breaking Bokuto’s heart but in all actuality, he’d ripped it from his chest and stomped on it. 

“Bokuto.” 

“Shut up.” 

Hurt, anger, and sadness dulled Bokuto’s eyes.

“Shut the fuck up.” Bokuto stepped forward and grabbed Akaashi’s arm and pulled him from the crowd and into a back alley behind a random shop. His back hit a wall and Bokuto stood in front of him. 

“Listen to me because I might never get another chance to say this,” Bokuto said. “I love you Keiji. I’ve loved you since you walked into the gym your first year asking if you were too late for tryouts. And when you first tossed for me I knew I was done for. You’re moody and too quiet and sometimes a real big asshole but damnit.” A tear spilled from Bokuto’s eye. “I can’t stop loving you.” Bokuto was fast and he pulled Akaashi flat against his chest and pressed their lips together. 

Bokuto was normally all hard edges but now he was soft as his body molded into Akaashi’s and his lips pressed gently against his, like he was afraid that if he pushed too hard he would disappear. 

“Please tell me you love me too,” Bokuto said softly his forehead pressed against Akaashi and his eyes closed. “Please tell me you want to be with me.” 

Don’t. Don’t tell him. 

“Please Keiji.” 

Akaashi wanted to tell him the same thing. He wanted to be wrapped in his arms forever but that wasn’t possible. 

“Bokuto...I’m going to school in America.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading feel free to follow me on twitter @akahgashi


End file.
